nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
Der Seelenschmied
Back to Items > Lore Books Der Seelenschmied Dokumentation über den Seelenschmied In diesem Schwert dokumentierte ich meine Forschungsergebnisse über die Seelenklingen, Waffen voller uralter Magie. > Die Seelenklingen schmiedete man in den Eisenfeuerhallen. Ein Zirkel aus Aeterna, der Sternlinge und der Menschen entwickelten gemeinsam eine magische Technologie, die das Speichern von Seelen innerhalb einer Waffe ermöglichte. Beauftragt wurde der Zirkel von dem Seelenschmied, er war der erste Schattengott Vyns - Oder der Erste, den die Geschichtsschreibung erfasst. Nach der Schöpfung der Waffen starb der Schattengott eines unbekannten Todes. Angeblich seien Seelenklingen die größten Errungenschaften der Menschheit. Sie seien die letzte Chance einer Zivilisation, die ihre Vorherbestimmung zerstört hätte. Aber was genau ist das Problem der Vorherbestimmung? Die Vorherbestimmung ist ein Kontrollkonstrukt, dass der Menschheit ihre groteske Maske reflektieren sollte, den Glauben nach Selbstdefinition und Selbstherrschaft. Sie kontrolliert den Menschen und lässt ihm die Illusion, die Kontrolle beenden und selbst herrschen zu können. Aber das geht nicht. Als ich ein junger, naiver verblendeter Narr war, dachte ich, ich hätte mich im Griff, könnte mit Willenskraft und genug Einsatz jedes Ziel erreichen, das ein Mensch nur erreichen könnte. Aber weiß die Menschheit in ihrem Innersten nicht ganz genau, dass wir keine Macht besitzen, weder über unser Leben noch über unser Schicksal? Wir können es versuchen, mit ausreichend Mühe mögen wir einzelne Dinge erreichen können, wenn wir genug Glück haben - doch unterschwellig wissen wir genau, dass alles Unvorhergesehene alle unsere Pläne und Hoffnungen zerstören kann, und zwar in Augenblicken. Die Angst davor lässt uns das Gegenteil tun, wir geben alles dafür, dem Schicksal zu entfliehen. Das wussten die Schöpfer der Vorherbestimmung ganz genau. Sie kannten die labilen Eigenschaften der Menschen. Es gab jene Menschen, die ihre Ohnmacht spürten und darin verharren, um keine Rückschläge zu provozieren. Sie wagen sich an Nichts, aus der Angst heraus, es könnte scheitern. Es sind jene Menschen, die dieses Spiel verlieren. Schattengötter sind für gewöhnlich anders. Sie wählen die aktive Form der Bewältigung. Das Streben nach Glanz, Gloria und Herrschaft. Er kämpfte mit aller Macht dagegen machtlos zu sein. Sie resignieren nicht. Als ob man dadurch von einem Fluch erlöst werden würde… Dabei war die Antwort die ganze Zeit so einfach gewesen. Man hätte es einfach akzeptieren können, nicht immer Herr und Meister über sein Leben sein zu können. Diese Eigenschaften und die Seelenklingen scheinen unmittelbar zusammenzuhängen. Dieser Selbstperfektionsdrang der Menschen könnte sich bei genauer Betrachtung als Selbstzerstörung erweisen, die nach dem Ende der Vorherbestimmung erst richtig entfesselt wird. Angeblich verhindern die Seelenklingen den Perfektionsdrang, sie halten die Menschheit von ihrer Perfektion ab, um ihre Ordnung nicht in Trümmer zu legen. Der erste Schattengott unserer Geschichtsschreibung durchbrach also die Perfektion der Menschheit. Ich habe nur keine Ahnung, was damit gemeint ist. Wie können Waffen eine Zivilisation vor ihrer Perfektion bewahren? Und warum sollten sie dies? Die Seelenklingen können Seelen speichern, aber was noch? Beim Durchforsten uralter Aufzeichnungen stieß ich immer wieder auf Mythen über uralte und alles verschlingende Seelenkollektive, die alle zivilisierten Lebewesen zu ihrem ultimativen Ziel bringen möchten - Was ist damit gemeint? Eine Art kollektives Bewusstsein der Menschheit? Und wie schützen die Seelenklingen davor? Sind sie unser Schutz, oder hindern sie uns nur daran, unsere endgültige Perfektion zu erreichen? Oder schützen sie uns vor uns selbst? Warum? Weil der Mensch zu feige war, sich der Kontrolle hingeben zu lassen… Weil der Mensch etwas braucht, das er bekämpfen kann… Weil die Menschheit ihr Leben durch Kummer und Leid definiert… The soul smith Document about the soul smith In this sword I documented my findings about the soul blades, arms full of ancient magic. The soul is forged iron blade in the fire halls. A circular from Aeterna, the star of the pieces and people together developed a magical technology that enabled the saving of souls within a weapon. Was commissioned by the circle of soul blacksmith, he was the first Shadow God of Vyn - or the first person recorded the history. After the creation of weapons of God died in the shadow of an unknown death. Supposedly soul blades were the greatest achievements of mankind. They were the last chance of a civilization that had destroyed their predestination. But what exactly is the problem of predestination? The predestination is a control construct that humanity should reflect their grotesque mask, the faith to self-definition and self-rule. You control the people and leaves him the illusion of complete control and can even prevail. But that does not. When I was a young, naive deluded fool, I thought I had myself under control could achieve with enough willpower and dedication of each goal that a person could reach only. But the man knows in their hearts not completely sure that we have no power, neither our lives nor our destiny? We can try it, with enough effort we may be able to achieve some things, if we are lucky enough - but underneath, we know that anything unforeseen can ruin all our plans and hopes, in moments. The fear makes us do the opposite; we give anything to escape the fate. The creators of predestination knew very well. They knew the properties of unstable people. There were those people who felt their powerlessness to persevere and to provoke any setbacks. You get close to nothing, out of fear, it could fail. There are those people who lose this game. Shadow Gods are usually different. Select the active form of coping. The pursuit of brilliance, Gloria and domination. He fought with all its might to be powerless. Do not give up. As if they would be saved by a curse ... It was the answer all along been so easy. It would be easy to accept it, can not always lord and master of his life to. These characteristics and the soul blades seem to be related directly. This self-perfection urge the people could turn out on closer inspection than self-destruction, which is after the end of predestination only properly unleashed. Allegedly prevent the perfection of the soul blades urge to keep humanity from their perfection; their order does not lay in ruins. The first Shadow God broke through our history that is the perfection of humanity. I've just no idea what that means. How can one keep weapons of civilization before its perfection? And why should they? The soul blades can save souls, but what else? When I came crawling ancient records repeatedly on ancient myths and all-devouring soul collectives that all civilized beings want to take them to their ultimate goal - What is meant by that? A kind of collective consciousness of humanity? And as the soul blades protect against it? They are our guardian, or prevent us only working to achieve our ultimate perfection? Or do they protect us from ourselves? Why? Because the man was too cowardly to let themselves indulge in the control ... Because man needs something he can fight ... Because humanity is defined by her life sorrow and suffering ... Notes Translated with Google translate Category:Books